Red Meat and Minivans
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Quand tout le monde est au courant avant Stiles. Mais au courant de quoi ?


BOOOOOM BÉBÉ ! I'M BACK !

Je suis SI HEUREUSE en cette journée de vendredi 1er mars que je me suis dit aller ! On poste !

Ahaha, alors voici une adorable fic de **Fatebegins sur AO3**.

_Je précise que je ne possède en **RIEN** cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire !_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Stiles, les yeux toujours fermés, s'étira sous les chaudes couvertures. De par les rayons orangés sous ses paupières, il savait qu'il était en retard et qu'il risquait de rater son cours de littérature Oméga. Mais il ne trouvait pas la force de se lever du lit, et de se détacher d'un Derek d'humeur câline. Le loup était rarement si affectueux. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Derek n'était pas aimant ou quoi que ce soit non, au contraire, Stiles aimait penser qu'après quatre ans de vie commune, son masque grincheux avait laissé place à une douceur cachée.

Il était rare d'avoir Derek ainsi collé à son dos, les bras autour de lui comme un koala accroché à sa branche, et sa joue rugueuse se frottant contre la sienne. C'était agréable, et très innocent. Stiles aimerait pouvoir enregistrer cette matinée et la garder pour plus tard, quand il énervera inévitablement son petit ami. En effet, il savait que quand Derek verrait l'immense rayure qu'il avait accidentellement causé à sa bien aimée Camaro, il pourra dire adieu à ses câlins pendant un long moment.

«'jour.» chuchota Derek d'une voix grave et endormie contre sa nuque. Stiles sourit, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Derek. «Tu vas être en retard.»

«Mais je suis en dernière année.» bailla Stiles. «L'intérêt d'être en dernière année c'est de ne pas aller en cours.»

«Je ne pense pas que ton père pense de la même façon.»

«C'est pas de ma faute si je suis fatigué.» Stiles se redressa, indiquant la multitude de suçons sur sa peau pâle. «_Tu _es celui qui voulait faire l'amour un million de fois cette nuit ! Comment suis-je sensé assister à un cours de littérature Oméga avec toutes ces marques ? Les gens vont croire que je n'ai pas de tenue !»

«Ils vont penser que ton _Alpha_ n'a pas de tenue.»

«Au moins tu as épargné mon cou cette fois.» Stiles sortit du lit, esquivant les bras de Derek pour s'observer dans le miroir. «Et bizarrement, tu t'es focalisé sur mon ventre. Je commence à croire que vous avez un fétiche, monsieur Hale.»

«Ouais, pardon.» le rouge monta aux joues de Derek et Stiles aurait aimé avoir une camera pour filmer ça.

Alpha Hale, _rougissant_ dans son lit, à cause de stupides suçons ? Bizarre.

«Ton adorable visage n'aide pas vraiment mon envie d'aller m'instruire.»

«Je ne suis pas adorable.»

Derek attrapa sa main alors qu'il marchait près du lit, l'attirant contre lui. Stiles frissonna quand leurs torses se touchèrent, son corps crispé dans l'attente de caresses. Il aimait tout de Derek, particulièrement ses muscles, et ses larges épaules. Stiles aimait tester sa force, le poussant dans ses retranchements où sa volonté de fer éclatait et qu'il le prenait contre un mur ou le bureau, ou n'importe quelle surface plane. Merde, les meilleurs moment étant quand Derek le tenait en l'air et s'enfonçait en lui, lui faisant sentir chaque centimètres.

«Reste.» l'amadoua Derek, collant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Elles étaient douces et addictives. Et Stiles se laissa amadouer. «Tu es plus qu'en retard de toute façon.»

«Mais - !» le cerveau de Stiles se transforma en bouillie, et il s'énervera de la manière dont son corps tremblait à chaque fois que Derek le touchait plus tard, parce que pour l'instant, son bas ventre était en feu, son membre durci quand Derek passa sa langue dans sa bouche. «C'est juste un cours, pas vrai ?»

C'était le troisième cours qu'il loupait ce mois ci.

«Juste un cours.» accepta facilement Derek, ses mains attrapant les fesses de Stiles et les massant.

«D'accord.» Et c'était plutôt embarrassant d'entendre sa propre voix si hachée. «Mais t'as intérêt de supporter mon manque d'éducation pour le restant de tes jours.»

«Évidement.» Derek avait complètement loupé la blague on dirait. Son expression était trop sérieuse, et ses mains s'étaient déplacées vers l'estomac de Stiles. Elles restèrent là et ne se dirigèrent pas plus bas, bien que Stiles se tortillait et l'encourageait. «Tu es mon compagnon et je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à ma mort.»

Il y avait quelque chose dans ces mots, quelque chose sur lequel Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, mais il était trop excité pour y penser maintenant. Il cherchera plus tard.

* * *

«Pardon mais, pourquoi t'es là déjà ?»

«Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.» répondit gaiement Scott. Fier, il leva un sac en papier «Il y a des gaufres, des œufs brouillés et du bacon, des-»

«J'ai des questions surtout.» finit Stiles mais laissa son meilleur ami entrer. «Mec, pourquoi t'es là ? Encore ?»

«Je t'ai apporté le petit dé-»

«Scott, tu habites à deux heures d'ici et ça va faire la cinquième fois que tu viens sans prévenir. T'es devenu fou ?»

Scott leva le menton avec un air de défi. «Je veux être sûr que tu manges assez.»

«Oui, donc t'es fou.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Derek apparut avec une fourrure noire dans les mains que Stiles n'avait encore jamais vue. Il coupa le prix.

Ok, ça expliquait tout.

«Bonjour Scott.»

«Derek.» répondit Scott. Idiots, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, à encore se méfier l'un de l'autre. Mais Stiles était sûr que le dégèle était à venir. Dans une autre décennie peut être. «J'ai apporté un peu de nourriture à Stiles.»

Stiles attendit les remarques en colère mais rien, à la place Derek avait l'air... ravis ?

«Bien.» sourit Derek. «C'est bien.»

«Des côtes de premier choix, aussi.»

Le nez de Stiles se retroussa à la vue du sac beaucoup plus sanglant que Scott cachait derrière son dos. «Non !»

«Je les grillerai ce soir.» Derek ignora son air dégoûté et plaça la fourrure sur ses épaules. «Voilà, reste chaud.»

«Quoi ?» bredouilla Stiles, en essayant en vain de s'en dégager. «C'est de la vraie fourrure ? Derek, la fourrure c'est du meurtre ! T'as pas vu-»

«C'est bon.»

«Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas_ bon_. Tu te trompes si tu penses que je vais garder ça sur moi.»

«C'est pas de la vraie fourrure.»

«C'en est pas ?» Scott semblait déçu. Stiles lui, était complètement perdu.

«Mange.» lui rappela Derek, poussant le gigantesque petit déjeuner vers lui.

Le regard de Stiles passa de l'énorme portion de nourriture au visage sérieux de Scott, puis a celui impassible de Derek. Il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger, surprit que sa faim n'ait pas disparue, bien qu'il était terrifié.

Quand il fut arrivé à la moitié de sa saucisse, Derek frotta son nez contre son cou et _ronronna_.

Un putain de ronronnement, comme s'il adorait le fait que Stiles farce son visage.

Stiles avait vraiment besoin d'aller voir Deaton.

* * *

Deaton n'avait été d'aucune aide.

Au contraire, il semblait avoir bu le même jus que les autres. Après avoir vu Stiles, son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, et Deaton n'était_ jamais _aussi heureux. Il ressemblait à une bonne fée, s'agitant partout et lui demandant s'il était à l'aise.

«Tiens, prends ça.» Deaton poussa des gélules dans les mains de Stiles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. «Tu as besoin de tous les nutriments possibles, ça t'aideras.»

«M'aider pour quoi ?»

«Rien.» Il avait une expression coupable sur le visage. «Tout le monde a besoin de vitamines !»

Stiles parti avant de lui foutre son poing dans la figure.

* * *

Quand Stiles arriva à l'appartement, Derek l'attendait sur le parking.

A coté de sa _Camaro_.

A côté de la _profonde rayure_ laissée par Stiles, alors qu'il tentait de conduire avec une main sur le volant et l'autre dans un plat de nachos, extra fromage et haricot.

«Ne me tue pas.» Stiles avec son meilleur air de chien battu, essaya de diminuer la tension qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Derek. «Je peux tout expliquer.»

«Cette voiture n'est pas sûre.»

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de manger aussi vite tout ces nachos, j'ai juste-» Stiles s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. «Attends, quoi ?»

«Je vais vendre la Camaro, et acheter une voiture plus appropriée.»

«Tu vas vendre ton bébé ?! Mais pourquoi ?!»

«J'ai besoin d'une voiture qui va te garder en sécurité, te protéger. Pas comme celle-ci.»

«Derek, je pense que tu vas trop loin là, ou même, que tu ne réagis _pas du tout_. J'ai abîmé ta voiture ! Je l'ai fait alors que je mangeais à l'intérieur - ce que tu dit toujours être un acte passible de mort.»

«Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.»

Stiles était complètement perdu. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

«Rien du tout.» Derek l'attira dans une étreinte, en continuant d'observer la rayure. «On ira au magasin demain. On prendra sans doute un minivan.»

Et Stiles lui, fut encore plus confus. «Mais, il se passe quoi bordel ?!»

* * *

La maison était immense, bien plus grande que le vieux manoir Hale.

Elle était située au sommet d'une colline inclinée, et le rouge vif des briques montrait qu'elle était neuve. Elle était jolie, avec une terrasse et une pelouse bien entretenue, et ce qui semblait être une petite maison de jeux pour enfants. Son design était celui des nouvelles maisons de Beacon Hills.

Chique.

Derek gara la jeep devant la maison. La Camaro avait été vendue et l'ancienne jeep était leur seul moyen de transport maintenant. Stiles ayant refusé la Chrysler Town and Country* que Derek avait fièrement choisit.

«Qui vit ici ?»

«Hum, nous.» Derek secoua les clés devant son visage. «Si tu le souhaites.»

«Attends, quoi ?»

«J'ai fait une offre la semaine dernière, et elle a été acceptée. Tout est réglé.»

«Où est passée ton envie de vivre à New York ?»

«Je sais que tu veux vivre près de ton père, et puis maintenant que tu es-»

«Maintenant que je suis quoi ?»

«Maintenant que tu es diplômé, je vois les choses à ta façon. On devrait rester ici, être avec nos amis et familles. Avoir des gens sur qui se reposer.»

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un long moment, en regardant la maison qui était à exactement quatorze minutes de chez son père et Melissa. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal. Si Stiles avait crée la maison parfaite avec une situation parfaite, elle aurait sans aucun doute concordé avec celle-ci. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, Derek avait toujours détesté le calme de Beacon Hills, et maintenant il était près à prendre racine ?

Diantre, tout le monde avait été tellement conciliant avec lui que ça lui faisait presque peur. Son père avait mangé les légumes vapeur qu'il lui avait préparés sans se plaindre. Isaac lui avait acheté plusieurs échantillons du designer pour lequel il travail. Qui valent des centaines, qu'on se le dise. Lydia l'avait traîné au moins six fois dans un spa et même Jackson, ce bon vieux grognon de Jackson, lui avait fait un massage samedi !

Stiles savait qu'il loupait quelque chose, il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'était pas en train de mourir et qu'ils étaient tous super sympas avec lui pour exaucer ses derniers vœux, ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?»

Il y avait deux choses qu'il pouvait faire maintenant : faire une scène et demander la vérité, ou juste faire avec.

Il choisi la deuxième option.

«Je l'adore.»

* * *

Ils baptisèrent la maison la nuit même, sans meubles mais avec un matelas qu'ils avaient rapidement achetés à _Sleepys* _à un vendeur plus qu'avide.

«Aller, Derek, plus fort.» Stiles passa la main derrière lui, attrapant les fesses de Derek pour le pousser plus loin en lui. «_Plus fort_, putain.»

Ils étaient étalés sur le matelas, des bougies allumées un peu partout apportant une faible lumière. Stiles était sur le côté, Derek collé derrière lui, la jambe de Stiles relevée pour permettre à Derek de s'enfoncer en lui avant de se retirer à moitié avec une douce rotation de ses hanches, puis de le pénétrer lentement à nouveau.

C'était assez doux pour laisser Stiles à bout de souffle mais aussi pour le rendre désespéré au point que son corps était recouvert de sueur, et ses cils humides de larmes. Le rythme de Derek était régulier, loin de celui frénétique et dur auquel il l'avait habitué.

«Putain, baise moi !» ordonna Stiles. Il était impatient et voulait jouir, il était au bord de l'orgasme depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Le rythme s'accélérât, et Derek enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles, murmurant des mots d'amour et de louange.

Quand le rythme de Derek chancelât, Stiles retint sa respiration, prêt à être possédé comme jamais, de préférence sur ses mains et genoux. Mais au lieu de ça, les mains de Derek passèrent de son estomac à son membre pour le caresser.

Stiles jouit si fort, qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

«Ok, alors ce steak n'est même plus saignant Derek, il est cru.»

«Et donc ?»

«Je l'aime à point !»

«Mais il y a plus de nutriments-»

«Derek, je te jure-»

On sonna à la porte et Derek se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Erica et Boyd. Stiles ne les avait pas vus depuis un mois et demi, pas depuis leurs fiançailles. Il était partit tôt car il se sentait trop mal à l'aise avec toute l'attention que les gens lui portaient.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vus, donc il fut d'abord heureux. Cela changea rapidement.

«On est là pour installer un nouveau système d'alarme !» Erica l'étreignit fort. Un long câlin qui devint gênant quand elle ne le lâchât pas. Stiles se figea quand il réalisa qu'elle le reniflait.

«Euh, Erica ?»

«Désolée.» elle semblait embarrassée. «Mais tu sent bon.»

«Old Spice.» répondit Stiles. «Parfum pour hommes.»

Boyd gloussa doucement. «Tu as l'air en forme Stiles, en bonne santé.»

Près de lui, Derek s'en réjouit, l'air fier il bomba un peu le torse et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

«Euh, ouais, merci. J'ai mangé beaucoup de bœuf récemment. _Beaucoup_.»

«Bien.» Boyd hocha la tête, comme un psychopathe. «C'est bien.»

«On vous a aussi apportés quelque chose à manger.» Erica eu la décence d'avoir l'air gênée. «C'est euh, du steak.»

Stiles grogna. «Merci, mais non merci.»

«Stiles tu as besoin-»

«J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose qui ne saigne pas.» le coupa Stiles. Il en avait eu assez pour une journée. «Je vais me coucher.»

* * *

Stiles avait l'intention de bouder un peu mais il s'était en fait vraiment endormi une fois allongé. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il pouvait entendre des voix, filtrants jusqu'en haut. Erica et Boyd étaient apparemment restés après avoir transformé leur maison en Fort Knox*.

«Donc, pourquoi Stiles ne sait pas au juste ?» demanda Boyd.

Derek répondit. «Le spécialiste a dit de le garder dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'il ai passé le stade critique. Il pense que le stress serait trop dangereux.»

Le cœur de Stiles accélérât. Oh Dieu, il était vraiment en train de mourir. Il n'avait pas-

«Mais c'est quelque chose d'important !» s'exclama Erica. «Il n'y a pas eu d'homme donnant naissance depuis cinquante ans.»

«Je sais.» Derek semblait inquiet, loin de son ton joyeux habituel. «Et ça me fait peur.»

_Homme donnant naissance_.

Stiles s'immobilisât soudainement.

Il n'était pas en train de mourir- il était _enceint_.

* * *

«Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore debout.»

Stiles sauta hors du lit, le doigt accusateur pointé vers Derek. «Derek, tu as des explications à me faire !»

Derek grimaça. «T'as tout entendu c'est ça?»

«Pourquoi devrais-je entendre par hasard, que je porte un _loup-garou_ en moi ?»

Le choc l'avait quitté, laissant place à l'hystérie. Et au questionnement. Mais majoritairement de l'hystérie.

«Mon petit ami me ment depuis des semaines-»

«Mois.»

«Oh, wow! Fier de toi en plus ?»

«Je ne voulais pas-»

«Non, à la place tu as essayé de me gaver de viande et d'acheter un minivan !»

Derek eu l'air peiné. «Je sais que tu es en colère, Stiles, mais je-»

«Non. Tu sais pas ! Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ma colère, Derek, tu m'as _menti_. Je te faisais confiance pour être honnête avec moi et tu m'as juste menti.» Puis une plus grande réalisation le secoua. «Et tout le monde était dans le coup. Ils savaient tous et n'ont même pas pris la peine de me le dire !»

Quand Derek tendit la main vers lui, Stiles la repoussa sèchement.

C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent quand ils s'engueulaient, mais cette fois c'était différent. Derek eu l'air anéanti par son geste, des vagues de peine et de douleur émanaient de lui. Stiles pouvait voir clairement ses émotions, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était capable habituellement.

«Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis désolé.» Derek avait les yeux rivés au sol. «J'ai écouté le docteur parce que j'avais peur. Une grossesse masculine est rare... et dangereuse. J'ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire pour te garder toi, et notre enfant en bonne santé.»

La colère disparue en voyant l'air triste qu'arborait Derek.

«Derek.»

«J'ai eu tort, je le sais mais... S'il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit, Stiles. Si quoi que ce soit te _blessais_... J'en deviendrais fou. Tu... tu es _ma vie_. Tu es tout ce que j'ai après Cora et je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. Je peux pas.»

«C'est tellement dur d'être en colère contre toi.» Stiles plaça gentiment ses mains sous le menton de Derek et releva son visage. Il pouvait voir la multitude d'émotions qui le traversaient. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut les yeux de Derek : verts entourés de rouge, si beaux proches des larmes. Des larmes pour lui. Et leur bébé. Merde, il y avait une autre personne en lui.

«Derek, on va être _parents_.»

«Je sais.» Derek l'attira contre lui, et inspira profondément son odeur. «J'ai peur.»

«Non, ne t'inquiète pas.» lui dit Stiles. «Tout va bien se passer; et nous deux on va... on va acheter un minivan.»

Derek rit, et cela fit sourire Stiles car aussi énervé qu'il était d'avoir été écarté de la vérité, il avait le sentiment que Derek en avait beaucoup plus souffert que lui, à porter toute l'inquiétude seul pendant que Stiles gagnait du poids et l'accusait pour toute la viande qu'il lui faisait manger.

«Tu gardes quelque chose comme ça pour toi encore une fois et je te castre.»

«Compris.»

«Et une dernière chose.»

«Tout ce que tu voudras.»

«Va faire chauffer le grill, j'ai envie de steak.»

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**LÉGENDE : **

_Chrysler Town and Country_ : est le nom donné à deux modèles de voitures commercialisés par la marque. Que je vais vous laisser allez voir de vous même mdrr

_Sleepys : _chaîne de magasins de vente au détail comptant plus de 1 000 magasins, situés principalement dans le nord-est des États-Unis. La société a été fondée à New York en 1931. De matelas principalement.

_Fort Knox : _camp militaire de la United States Army construit en 1918 et situé aux Etats-Unis dans le Kentucky. Depuis 1937, le gouvernement fédéral américain y entrepose la réserve d'or des États-Unis.

* * *

VOILA !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? C'est court et mignon comme je les adore haha !

J'ai encore plusieurs traduction sous la main, mais... C'est long quoi mdrr.

Merci vraiment à vous d'être patients !

Je vous dit à la prochaine,

prenez soin de vous,

**_La bise !_**

_Mon twitter : xDaachan (venez faire coucou kiss kiss )_


End file.
